In recent years, a projector device has been widely known as an image display device for displaying a projection image on a plane of projection such as a screen. The projector device is used not only in offices but also in homes and has various display formats such as a CRT method, a liquid crystal method, a DLP method, and an LCOS method.
Such a projector device includes various driving units such as motors. For example, there are motors for rotating a color wheel that spectrally disperses light from a light source in accordance with a transmission property and a phosphor wheel on which a fluorescent material is provided, the fluorescent material being material that, when the fluorescent material is irradiated with light in a particular wavelength region, emits light in a wavelength region different from that of the light. When vibration is generated by driving those driving units, noise is generated from the projector device in some cases. Therefore, removal of noise caused by the driving unit has been studied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a color wheel device in which a metal plate member is provided between a motor for driving a color wheel and a mounting plate fixed to an optical unit. In Patent Literature 1, vibration is restrained by increasing the weight of the color wheel device with the use of the metal plate member. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a fan retention structure in which a vibration isolation sponge is interposed between suction-side and delivery-side tubular frames of an axial-flow fan.